Never Ending Fireworks
by Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey messed up and let Beca slip through her fingers. She tries to hijack the brunette's date but ends up seeing more than just the fireworks on display. But fighting for what you want always works right?


College was alright. College was way better than high school as Beca was coming to find out. She finally found a best friend in Stacie Conrad, who was Bisexual. They were each other's wingman, just like Maverick and Goose, Goose and Maverick, you rarely seen one without the other. Beca loved all the lady action at Barden. There weren't that many openly gay people back home in Maine, but here at college, they were as thick as weeds. You had girls who came to school that were already open and some who didn't mind experimenting. Those are the one's that Beca liked the most. But she never turned down a girl with a pulse either.

"Bec's lets go, the Alpha Chi Omega pool party is today, and I snagged us the invite." Stacie said modeling her bikini off in the doorway.

"Need sleep." Beca mumbled rolling out of bed.

"That's the spirit, now put on your bikini and let's move, there are women to be had."

That's all it took for Beca. A hot day, beautiful women scampering around half naked and partying by a pool, sign her up.

The girls walked across campus to the Sorority house. this party was a bigger than they thought. There were cars lined up down both sides of the road and even the block over. They were exactly where they needed to be. The girls entered through the gate and around by the pool and were blown a way by the mass of people. Women were plentiful, drinks were plentiful, the DJ was decent, Beca liked this already.

"Hey there's Chloe! We need to go thank her for getting us in." Stacie said as she drug Beca to the blazing red head.

"Hey Chlo!" Stacie greeted.

"Oh my god! Stace you showed up!" Chloe cheered.

The two girls began to suck each other's faces off and Beca had to look away. Now she knew how Stacie got them the invite. The two pulled apart with lust lingering in their eyes,

"I'll thank you properly tonight Beale." Stacie said with a smirk.

"Don't keep me waiting," Chloe replied and smacked Stacie on the ass.

The girls walked around and grabbed some drinks and found two lawn chairs available by the pool, so they sat down and watched the crowd. Some time passed before a girl had walked out of the house and her smile caught Beca's attention.

"Holy Shit Stacie. Who is that?"

"Who? The blonde?"

Beca simply nodded. "She's beautiful."

"She's out of your league," Stacie scoffed.

"We will see."

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"To talk to her duh!"

Beca strolled up to Aubrey and began to talk,

"Hey I'm Beca!"

"Oh hi! I'm Aubrey."

"This may sound cheesy, but I saw you walk out here and I was blown away by how beautiful you are, and I had to ask if you would like to hangout sometime?"

Aubrey laughed at this little brunette's charm, "Well thank you, but I'm sorry I don't date freshmen."

"How do you know that I'm a freshman?" Beca asked.

"You're that Stacie chicks friend, right?" Beca nodded, "Chloe told me that there would be two freshmen here, Stacie and Beca." Aubrey giggled and walked off hoping Beca would chase after her. After all, it was part of her plan. But Beca was too naïve to realize this and moped back to Stacie and plopped back down,

"Beca come on, out of all the girls here, you have to pick the most insanely gorgeous one you see. We've been here for 20 minutes, at least check out the other prospects.

"Ok, but I'm not giving up on that one though."

"Whatever, now shut it, Chloe's coming over here."

Beca rolled here eyes, Stacie was whipped already.

"Hey Chlo," Stacie greeted.

"Hey Boo. Hi Beca! I brought you girls some more drinks." Chloe handed the drinks to the girls and sat down in Stacie's lap.

"This is a good party babe," Stacie said.

"Thank you! It's about to get a whole lot better!"

"How so?" Beca asked lazily sipping on her drink.

"We're going to have a pool volleyball game in a minute. Some of the team is here and we are gonna play."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Right Becs? Beca? Beca!" Beca was busy day dreaming about Aubrey again.

"She's in love with Blondie over there." Stacie said to Chloe.

"Awe! You mean Aubrey? Hey Beca? You know Aubrey is on the volleyball team, and she is gonna play too." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Sign me up!" Beca yelled.

"Good! We have enough players then! I'll go tell Riley!"

"Fuck Stacie! Do you know how to play volleyball?" Beca asked concerned.

"Well hell no. Does it look like I play volleyball?"

"We are screwed."

….

A very tall muscular blonde woman showed up and gathered the girls around. Beca had to strain to look up at the goddess like woman. She had to be over 6-feet-tall and her legs…Beca drooled at her muscular thighs and washboard abs. And her butt was made to be worshipped. Beca leaned over to Stacie, "Someone has been doing their squats." She could easily squash Beca and that was ok with her. She might be considered crazy, anywhere else this woman would be a goddess, but Aubrey was her goddess. But it didn't mean she couldn't mess around with this one first. This girl was in fact Riley, the Captain.

"Alright ladies line up and we will pick teams." Me and Aubrey are the captains. Aubrey you can pick first."

Beca hated this school yard style selection process. She was always picked last, and today was no exception,

"Alright shorty, looks like you're with me." Riley said grabbing the small woman up to her side and squeezing tight. She looked over at Stacie who was on Aubrey and Chloe team. She mouthed the words "Help me" and Stacie laughed giving her the 'jerk her off motion.'

"Alright short stuff, you ever play volleyball?" Riley asked in the team huddle.

"Does Junior High P.E. Count?" Beca asked.

All the other girls giggled, but Riley shut them down,

"Well I guess you at least know the fundamentals then. Don't worry, I picked these girls for a reason. Most of them play on the volleyball team with me."

"What about the other team? Are they any good?"

"Oh yeah. But we can beat them. Just do as I say, and you'll be fine." Riley said with a smile.

"The game went back and forth forever. They agreed it would be the best out of three games and the teams were tied. Beca was doing ok in her opinion, she managed to send the ball back a few times and not screw up so far. Until Riley moved her up to the net.

"Are you sure? I am short, I don't want to lose us the game." Beca said in the huddle.

"It'll be alright Beca, you got this. If we score here, we win." Riley said.

Beca was straight across from Aubrey. God she was pretty. This Georgia sunshine was highlighting her so wonderfully. All that water dripping off her toned body made Beca shiver in this heat. That wet hair was beautiful she thought. Beca was so worked up in her daydream, she never realized how dark it had suddenly got.

It wasn't much longer until she awoke poolside with Riley draped over her holding an ice pack to her face.

"What the hell happened?" Beca said groggily.

"Dude you took one to the face!" Riley said excitedly.

"What? Ouch!" Beca winced at the pain coming from her nose.

"Yea! You were just standing there, and we began shouting at you to block and Aubrey spiked the ball right off your face!"

"I guess I messed up huh?"

Riley laughed, "Actually no. The ball hit you so hard it bounced off your nose high enough for me to send it back to win."

Beca tried to laugh but failed, "It hurts to laugh."

"The swelling will go down in a few hours." Riley said.

Back at the bar Aubrey was standing with Chloe and Stacie concerned,

"You think I should apologize? I didn't mean too." Aubrey said sincerely.

"You know Bree, maybe you should take her out to make up for it. It was a pretty nasty blow." Chloe said.

"I can't do that." Aubrey replied.

"Why not?"

"She already asked me out once today and I told her no. I can't just go over there and tell her I changed my mind because I feel sorry for her."

"Yes, yes you can." Stacie said. "She really likes you Aubrey."

"Damnit! Why is this so difficult?" Aubrey whined.

"Maybe because you're usually the cut throat bitch who just hits it and quits it and has no idea what a heart is?" Chloe answered honestly.

"Damn babe harsh isn't it?" Stace said.

"It's true and she knows it. She finally has true feelings for someone and is scared." Chloe scoffed. "Let's go Stace, good luck Bree."

Chloe was right, Aubrey was never known to settle down with anyone. One-night stands were her specialty and she was the queen of it. She finally built the courage to go ask Beca out. But before she got there, she overheard Riley asking Beca to go to the festival tomorrow night. And by the look on Riley's face, Beca said yes. This sent Aubrey for the restroom to relieve her stress and disgust at her own self, she fucked up.

…

"Aubrey open up! You can't stay in bed all day long!" Chloe yelled through the closed door.

"Go away!" Aubrey cried.

Chloe went downstairs and got the spare bedroom key and entered Aubrey's room. The girl was a wreck.

"Please tell me you aren't in here crying because she rejected you?"

"No, Riley asked her out before I could."

"Well dummy, I bet you regret saying no first don't you." Chloe said.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Oh Aubrey stop crying! Do you know where they are going tonight?"

"They're going to the festival tonight."

"Oh good! So are me and Stacie. You wanna come with? Maybe you can get Beca alone and ask her out."

"What if Riley sees? She will murder me." Aubrey said wiping her tears.

"Well Aubrey you gotta fight to get what you want." Chloe said with a smile.

Meanwhile back at Riley's, Beca had stayed the night with her new friend. Beca laid in bed and watched this goddess like women get up and slip her clothes on, last night was so perfect Beca thought, Riley sure knows how to use those muscles.

"You wanna grab some lunch?" Riley smirked.

Beca reached up and latched onto Riley's ass and licked her lips, "I sure do."

Riley giggled and pulled Beca out of bed ad placed her on the ground,

"Not fair! You're bigger than me!" Beca said with a pout.

"Awe poor thing. Now get dressed and let's go. There is a nice restaurant a couple of blocks away."

…

The girls spent all afternoon hanging out. Riley took her to a museum and then the zoo. Beca was amazed at how beautiful and smart Riley truly was. She was just an oversized nerd with the body of a god. She could see herself with her for good.

"Time to go. The festival is getting started and we better bet going, don't wanna miss the fireworks." Riley asked reaching for Beca's hand.

…

"Where are they!?" Aubrey said impatiently.

"Calm down Bree. I'm sure she's here somewhere." Chloe said assuring the blonde.

"Look! There she is." Stacie pointed.

"Fuck she's holding hands with Riley." Aubrey sighed.

"It's ok Bree, just follow them and when they separate, run into Beca, work up slowly and then ask her to watch the fireworks together." Stace said.

"But she is gonna say she is with Riley?" Aubrey asked confused.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes, but she will know you are interested now and she will be wanting you to keep finding her."

"Ok, I can handle it." Aubrey said and followed the pair around for a good 45 minutes before Riley left Beca at the table, so she could go get the food.

"Oh hey Beca! Fancy seeing you here. I'm sorry about yesterday by the way, I didn't mean that."

Beca giggled, she was surprised and flustered to see Aubrey, "Oh, yeah that. Don't worry about it, I kind of got distracted." Beca trailed off.

"Oh yeah? By what?"

Beca was blushing, "By you."

Aubrey's heart smiled, and she tried to hold it together, "Hey listen, I'm here by myself, Stacie and Chloe ditched me, and I was wondering if you would want to watch the fireworks with me? They're beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Riley somehow made it back to the table unnoticed and heard Aubrey flirting with Beca. She dropped the food down in front of Aubrey and slammed her knuckles down on the table. The tension was thick and Beca shied away.

"Listen here Aubrey. Beca is my date for the evening. So if you don't get out of here, I'll kick your scrawny ass." Bitterness lined the woman's voice. Aubrey took this as her time to slowly back away and re-plan her attack.

"Oh hi Riley. Beca is your date? How silly of me, I was just leaving." Aubrey was shaking and extremely nervous, Beca could tell it in her voice.

"You didn't have to be so harsh you know." Beca said upset.

"Please tell me you're not taking up for her?" Riley asked.

"No, it's just she didn't know I was on a date is all."

"Please, that woman is the nosiest piece of slutty shit to ever breathe." Riley said in disgust.

"And how do you know that?"

"I used to like her but when I found out about how big of a slut she was, it never grew past a friendship."

"So what did you find out that was so bad?"

"She sleeps with everyone Beca. The soccer team, basketball team, volleyball team. You name it."

"But not freshmen?" Beca spoke up.

"Who the hell told you that lie? Riley nearly choked from laughing. "She preys on Freshmen."

"Then why did she tell me she doesn't date them?"

"She plays with them, manipulates them so that they'll chase her even more. Then after she slays them, she kicks them to the curb. You would be just another notch on her belt."

"And what do you call last night in your room?" Beca asked.

"Oh, that was different." Riley really couldn't explain it, she was no better than Aubrey. But she wouldn't tell that to Beca, a few more days of this and she would be moving on anyways. But until then, Beca was her property.

Beca wasn't going to believe Riley entirely. For all she knew, she was telling her lies to keep her form Aubrey. But she left it at that and the girls finished their meal before heading to the fireworks.

They had begun shooting off and the two snuggled up together, eyeing the scene. Aubrey watched alone from a safe distance. After the finale, the crowd dispersed, and Riley went ahead of Beca to talk to some friends. Aubrey spotted her chance,

"Hey Beca! Enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was pretty. Did you?"

"It was ok; however It would have been better with some company."

"You mean you watched them by yourself?" Beca said sadly.

"Yeah. But I'm glad you had a good time." Aubrey frowned and walked off before being stopped by Beca.

"Hey Bree?"

"Yeah?

"Would you wanna hangout sometime?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get between you and Riley. She makes you happy and I don't wanna screw that up."

"it's ok really, we aren't official or anything. So if she gets mad its her problem." Beca said with a smirk.

"Well in that case I'd like that. Give me your number and I'll text you when I'm free.' Aubrey said handing Beca her phone. Beca obliged and quickly shot herself a text from Aubrey's phone to save her number.

"Cool, I better get going though, long walk home." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled and waved goodbye to Aubrey. Beca slipped around the corner to use the restroom while Aubrey turned straight into a large fist and she was seeing her own fireworks. Several more fist connected, and it was lights out for Aubrey.

"I tried to tell you Aubrey to leave my girl alone. But no, you had to push it. You're pathetic you slut!" Riley yelled standing over Aubrey.

"What the hell! Get away from her you bitch!" Beca came running to her side. Aubrey was clearly unconscious and bloody. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"I warned her to stay away from you. And she got what she had coming." Riley barked.

"Leave! I don't want to see you right now!" Beca tried her best to be intimidating.

"Are you shitting me right now? After all I told you about her, you are still going to her over me? She is nothing compared to me!"

Beca shot up and faced Riley, "You're right she isn't. She's a lot better than you. She cared enough and respected me and you being together. But, you blew it. By the way, I know all about your sexcapades and one-nighter's. You think I wouldn't find out about that huh?"

"Whatever. I was about done with you anyways. Have fun putting up with this bitch." Riley scoffed and walked off.

If Beca didn't know any better, she swore she heard Riley answer her phone and arrange a hookup for later that night.

"Unbelievable." A few minutes went by, Beca had called Stacie to come pick them up.

"Where am I?" Aubrey begun to stir.

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry about you!"

"Are you an angel?" Aubrey asked sweetly.

Beca laughed, "No Aubrey, It's just me Beca."

Aubrey grinned, "Like I said, an angel."

Beca shook her head, "Let's get you sat up. I called Stacie. She and Chloe are coming to get us."

"I feel like shit." Aubrey said.

"You picked a helluva fight I'd say." Beca laughed. "What possessed you to fight Riley?"

"Well it wasn't planned. She sucker punched me. But Chloe told me if I really wanted something, I'd have to fight for it."

Beca's heart swelled, "And what is it that you want Bree?"

"I want you Beca."

Beca shed a small tear, "I think the feeling is mutual."


End file.
